History's Strongest
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: Sure, they were speeding off in Kevin's very illegal car to save the universe and all, but some questions were really made to be asked, but maybe with better discretion. Next time, of course. Rated T for language.


Ben shifted nervously in his seat as Kevin drove toward the hyperspace portal. There was an almost suffocating silence in the Camaro; Azmuth and Michael Morningstar- no, Darkstar- were in the car with them, and none of the aforementioned were very good conversationalists.

He twitched in his seat some more, which got him a look from M-Darkstar, (But he really couldn't tell if it was a look or not. The jerk had a mask on.) so he stopped, but his restlessness grew. To break the ice, he decided, there needed to be a healthy conversation. He considered talking to Kevin, but he was driving, and if he decided to talk to him when he was already uneasy (That bastard Morningstar was in his car _dammit!_ And also, the universe was _kinda _under apocalyptic attack by the Highbreed.), Ben had no doubt that Kevin would veer off the street and crash into something to save the Highbreed the trouble of having to kill them.

Then, he considered Darkstar. Darkstar, as in I-Kinda-Pretended-To-Like-Your-Cousin-To-Drain-Her-Of-Her-Life-Energy-But-I-Messed-Up-So-I-Have-To-Wear-A-Mask-Because-I-Hate-Myself-Now Darkstar.

Moving on.

"So, Azmuth." Why not? The little gray alien had made the Omnitrix, and it wasn't like he got to see him all the time. Might as well talk to him when he had the chance. He could see Kevin giving him a strange look (Seriously Benji?_Azmuth?)_ from the rearview mirror and Darkstar promptly looked out the window, finding the scenery of cacti and rocks pleasant and enjoyable.

"What is it, Ben Tennyson?"

Ben pondered for a moment. He hadn't exactly planned what he was going to talk about yet. "So the DNA samples for the Omnitrix…"he trailed off, trying to come up with something somewhat coherent..

"Yes, Ben Tennyson?"

"You had to have gotten them from somewhere, right?"

"Of course, Ben Tennyson," Azmuth replied deadpan. Ben's questioning silence made him realize that the boy was not satisfied with his answer. So, he sighed. "I extracted samples from those who were considered the prime of their series by others." A glance at the rearview mirror told Azmuth that from Ben's blank stare, he didn't quite understand. "The crème of the crop of a species, if you will." Ben's face went even more blank, if that was possible. Fighting the urge to cradle his abnormally large head in his hands, he sighed. "The strongest Ben, the strongest."

Ben's mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding, and he glanced at his watch with a look of wonder. Azmuth felt a wave of pride for his creation as he saw the appreciation for the work he put into it that the boy had. Feeling generous, he asked," Do you have any other questions?"

Ben hummed a little, his face in thought. "You said that every single species is recorded on this, right?" He held up his left wrist and pointed at the Omnitrix. Darkstar vaguely wondered if Ben was too stupid to realize that Azmuth couldn't see the gesture from the front seat.

Azmuth frowned, wondering where the hero was going with this. "Of course."

"So," the teenager continued, "that means that there's a sample for humans on it too, right?" Kevin, who hadn't ever had that thought cross him, shot him another look through the rearview mirror - A coherent thought? _From Ben_!? Impossible!- and Ben sent him a look right back-Yeah, I'm smart, I'm awesome, I know. Hold the applause. Darkstar just stared.

The grey alien had yet to see Ben's point. "Yes, of course it does. You earthlings, though as primitive ("_Hey!_") as you are, are species nonetheless. Unless of course, you would like me to consider you a member of a subspecies, Ben Tennyson."

It was almost impossible to tell whether he was joking or not, so Ben just ignored the last comment. "Well, I was wondering who you took the sample from. You said that you took them from the strongest of each species, right?"

Azmuth was taken aback by the sudden –somewhat _logical_- question. Kevin glanced back between Ben and Azmuth in interest, but realized that he was driving, then directed his attention to the road. Darkstar was still staring out the window. Or he could have nodded off. You never knew with him.

"So who was the guy you took the sample from? Grandpa Max?" Everybody who came from off planet seemed to know him, anyways, so why not?

"No, Benjamin, it was not your grandfather." Azmuth replied.

Ben let out a relieved sigh, turning into his grandpa would have been awkward. Very Awkward.

"After research on this internet of yours, I decided upon the candidate for entry into the Omnitrix."

Kevin butted into the conversation, impatient. "So who is it? Hulk Hogan? _Superman_?!"

"First of all, Superman is Kryptonian, and secondly, he is a fictional character, you ignoramus," Darkstar suddenly spoke up, and Ben jumped in his seat. He really shouldn't die from a hear attack right before an intergalactic attack. No thank you. There was a world to save.

Kevin snarled. "You think you're so smart, don'cha. Well-"

Drowning out the one sided banter, Ben asked Azmuth, "So who was it? This is seriously going to bother me until I find out."

Asmuth sighed. "Normally, I would withhold such sensitive information, but as I see that it shall distract you from your battle if I do not tell you…"

Ben smiled.

Azmuth eyed him warily. "I am only disclosing such information because it is detrimental for the rest of the universe that you are not distracted from fighting, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Asmuth rubbed what little space he had between his eyes in exasperation. "I believe that the provider of the DNA sample of the Omnitrix, the strongest of your planet, is an earthling by the name of Chuck Norris."

Kevin slammed the breaks and the car skidded to a halt. Darkstar seemed to stare even more, if that was possible, with more intensity than ever. Ben felt laughter rack his body.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."


End file.
